Intravenous saline infusion protocol is compared with in patient protocol of high sodium diet plus Florinef for identification of subtle forms of primary aldosteronism. Determination of urinary tetrahydroaldosterone is combined with traditional assays of urinary and plasma aldosterone. Initial results suggest greater diagnostic sensitivity for the Florinef protocol.